


i may be bad (but i'm perfectly good at it)

by kxtsukiyuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Possessive Yuuri, Spanking, Sub Victor, dom Yuuri, viktor being a flirty little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxtsukiyuri/pseuds/kxtsukiyuri
Summary: Yūri loved Viktor. He really, truly did, with all his heart. But sometimes, Viktor could get a little too flirty at competitions, flitting from skater to skater with a sultry smile and well… Yūri wasn't exactly pleased when that happened. So sometimes Viktor needed a little reminder who he belonged to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hooooooo shit y'all this took me so l o n g but the behemoth is finally finished can u BELIEVE
> 
> edit 5/4/17: took out all use and mentions of daddy kink

Yūri sighed as he took off his costume in the locker room and changed into his normal clothes, hearing the low hum of people talking outside the door. He tried to dial in to the high he was still riding, the thrill of competition still coursing through him, but he kept getting fixated on Viktor. Specifically, how Viktor was not fixated on _him_. Now, he didn't expect to receive Viktor’s every ounce of affection, but he had least expected more than a simple congratulatory pat on the back once he'd stepped off the ice, especially since he thought he'd done well. But Viktor had spent barely any time with him then, greeting him before going back to talking with some woman — a coach for one of the other skaters, he guessed. He'd grumbled and pouted until he finally left to go undress. Now, as he walked out of the locker room, he saw Viktor in the hall talking to a young guy, maybe a little younger than Yūri, and probably a reporter, judging from the credentials around his neck.

   Viktor was usually a loving, amicable partner, enjoying a more soft, gentle side of Yūri when they were alone. However, he was only human, and he had certain quirks and needs that were want to be fulfilled; and, luckily or unluckily for him, Yūri was easy enough to get riled up to the level Viktor would so desperately want and need.

   One thing that Yūri noticed after a while of dealing with Viktor's antics was that everyone he seemed to go after with soft words and teasing touches looked or acted like Yūri in some way, like Viktor was finding better, prettier versions of him to toy with. That pissed him off more than anything, luckily or unluckily for Viktor. As Yūri walked over, this poor, innocent reporter, unknowing that he was a mere pawn in Viktor’s plan to willingly land himself in checkmate, seemed completely and totally overwhelmed by the ash-haired man murmuring something to him quietly only inches away. Yūri stepped in behind Viktor, resting a hand on his shoulder, his thumb pressing against the nape of his neck. Viktor's sentence immediately tapered off as he stepped back slightly.

   “Viktor, I think we'd better be getting back to the hotel, don't you? It's getting late, and we have a flight tomorrow.” His voice was cheerful, sounding tired, and it betrayed no signs of danger for Viktor — at least, not at present.

   "Of course, good idea.” Viktor replied, turning back to the reporter, who instantly blushed.

   "I'll see you around, yes?” He asked, his tone lightly teasing. The reporter only nodded before walking away quickly. Viktor turned with a lazy smile to face a now barely controlled Yūri, humming softly.

   "Hello, my sweet little piggy. How have you been tonight?” Yūri tugged Viktor down a bit, making it look like a hug, and hissed in his ear,

   "Don't you _dare_  try that on me. You know what you've been doing all. Fucking. Night. Now, I have some _lessons_ for you when we get back, and you won't talk back or try and sweet-talk your way out of it. Do I make myself clear?” He pulled away, giving Viktor a perfectly pasted on tired smile as Viktor tried to control his rapid heartbeat.

   “Of course, Yūri.” Yūri nodded.

   “Good.”

*****

They barely had time to step into the hotel room before Viktor found himself slammed against a wall, Yūri’s lips and teeth pressing insistently at his neck. He gasped at the impact, curling his fingers into Yūri’s coat. His hands were almost immediately tugged away and pinned to the wall next to his sides, Yūri’s voice in his ear carrying a dangerous edge.

   “No. You don't get to touch. You don't deserve to touch.” Yūri let go of one of Viktor’s wrists, wrapping his hand very lightly around Viktor’s throat, mostly gripping his jaw.

   “Why don't you deserve to touch me, hm? Can you tell me?” Viktor tried to slow his breathing, barely resisting pressing against Yūri’s hand. He struggled to string the words together, his face burning. Yūri tightened his grip on Viktor’s neck ever so slightly, making him moan out,

   “I-I — Because I'm —”

   "Yes?” Yūri prompted, and Viktor took a second to marvel at how Yūri’s voice had dropped from such a sharp tone to an almost purr. He blushed, trying again to speak.

   “I-I don't deserve to touch because I'm…” He swallowed, feeling the delicious pressure of Yūri’s palm against his throat.  
“I can't s-say it.” He whimpered after a while, only saying so because he knew it would get Yūri even more ticked off.

   "No? Then I'll gladly say it for you.” Yūri moved his hands to Viktor’s shoulders, trailing them slowly down his arms and sides until the reached the small of his back, then Yūri pulled him forward, pressing their hips together before pushing Viktor against the wall again.

   "You don't get to touch because you're nothing but a dirty little _slut_ , and dirty sluts don't deserve soft touches and kisses, do they?” Yūri’s voice was still a soft purr in Viktor’s ear, those words of filth curling around his mind in a deceptively gentle caress. Viktor shook his head, his face flushed.

   “No, they don't. What do little sluts like you deserve?” Yūri asked, a finger lightly trailing along the side of Viktor's face. The older man shivered at the touch, opening and closing his mouth a few times.

   “R-roughness…” He finally managed to stammer out after a few tries. Yūri threaded a hand in his hair, tugging Viktor’s head to the side so he could kiss at his neck again, dragging his teeth across the skin.

   “What _specifically_ , Viktor?” The man in question closed his eyes and bit his lip, pressing his hips back into the wall so he wouldn't grind forward against Yūri. He mumbled something under his breath, causing Yūri to tug his hair sharply, pulling a ragged moan from him.

   “Speak up, Viktor. Or do I need to speak for you again?” _God_ , why did it affect Viktor so much when Yūri used his name?

   “Punishment. Th-they deserve punishment.” He gritted the words out through clenched teeth, trembling slightly as he resisted every fiber in his body that was screaming for him to get closer to Yūri. The younger man smirked, carding his hand through Viktor’s hair gently.

   “There, was that so hard?” Viktor shook his head, daring to brush his gloved fingers against the hand in his hair and was swiftly rewarded with a slap to his cheek. It barely stung, but it was enough to startle him into dropping his hand, looking at Yūri with a shocked expression. Yūri had never… hit him like that before, but he found he quite liked it. A deeper flush spread over his cheeks, and Yūri sure as hell noticed. Yūri's face softened, holding a question about it in his eyes for a moment, and Viktor gave a nod of affirmation, barely getting the chance to blink before Yūri was back in character.  

   “Did I give you permission to touch me?” Yūri asked, his voice deathly quiet. Viktor quickly shook his head, looking at the floor.

   “No, I didn't.” Yūri growled out as he slapped Viktor again, a little harder than before, making him suck in a sharp breath.

   “It would be nice if you listened to me and paid attention to more than just my cock once in a while.” Viktor nodded.

   “Yes — yes, sir, of course.” Yūri moved away from Viktor, sitting in a chair next to the bed. 

“Strip.” He said, gesturing with his hand. “Slowly. Neatly.” And then he just sat back and waited. Watching. Viktor hurried to comply before remembering that he was supposed to be going slowly, biting his lip as he undressed. First were his gloves, laid on the desk. Then his scarf, coiled up and set next to them. Next was his coat, draped over the back of the desk chair. Then off came his suit jacket, set on the chair with the coat. He toed off his shoes and tucked them under the desk, rolling up his socks and putting them in the shoes. His shirt and trousers came off after that, and he somewhat sloppily folded them and set them on the desk. Finally, he was left in just his boxers, and he hooked his fingers in the waistband, looking to Yūri for confirmation. Yūri nodded, and Viktor quickly pulled them off, leaving them on the floor, now standing completely bare in front of a still fully dressed Yūri. The younger man smiled and stood, taking off his winter jacket and hanging it up before taking off just his shoes, leaving him still mostly dressed. He walked over to Viktor to run a hand through his hair, and Viktor nuzzled his hand, turning his face to kiss Yūri’s palm.

   "Are you trying to tell me you've been tamed now, this soon?” Yūri asked, gripping Viktor's chin and tilting his head down. Viktor bit his lip, looking away from Yūri and fidgeting.

   "Well…” He clasped his hands behind his back, rocking on his heels a little. In all honesty, Viktor knew he wasn't done yet, knew he wasn't satisfied, and Yūri could tell. Yūri sighed, removing his hand and stepping back, stripping out of the rest of his clothes. Viktor shifted on his feet, a little nervously. When Yūri had undressed, he motioned to the bed before turning to the closet, rifling through their things hung up inside.

   “On the bed, ass up, hands behind your back.” He commanded, and Viktor immediately complied, resting his head on a pillow. He heard some more rustling and a bit of clinking before the bed dipped behind him. Yūri brought one of his ties around to his eyes, covering them and tying the piece of silk behind his head. Yūri’s hands slowly trailed along Viktor’s back to his hands, and wrapped another tie around his wrists, tying it firmly. Yūri’s cock twitched in interest when Viktor pulled at the tie around his wrists slightly and gave a soft moan into the pillows. He held onto Viktor’s hands, stilling his movements.

   “Now now, be a good boy and I won't have to punish you more than necessary. Can you be a good boy for me?” Yūri asked softly, leaning down to bite harshly at Viktor's neck, betraying the power and drive he still had brimming behind his sweet words. Viktor swallowed audibly and nodded.

   “Y-yes sir.” He said softly, feeling heat spread across his cheeks. Yūri smirked and straightened up again, stroking a hand down Viktor’s back and down along the curve of his ass, squeezing the soft flesh appreciatively.

   "Such a good boy, Viktor. Always happy to take whatever Sir gives you, hm?” A shiver went through Viktor’s body at that and he pressed his face into the pillows, suppressing a loud moan as he nodded. Yūri huffed a laugh at Viktor's bashfulness, threading a hand in his hair and pulling his head back up as he gave his ass a quick, sharp smack. Viktor gave a surprised cry, his face flushing deeper at the unrestrained sound.

   “Yūri, we… we can't…” He bit his lip at another smack.

   “What was that?” Yūri asked, rubbing the spot he'd just hit. Viktor swallowed as Yūri let him rest his head again.

   "S-sorry, Sir.” He mumbled, closing his eyes and basking in the stinging of his scalp. Yūri ran his hand a little roughly through Viktor’s hair, a small smile on his face.

   “Good boy. And you can be as loud as you like. If anything it'll get back at the couple in the room next to us last night.” Viktor managed a small smile, gasping sharply at another surprise slap to his ass. Then another, and another, and another. They continued in rapid succession until Viktor was squirming and whining beneath Yūri's hand, simultaneously begging for more and wanting it to stop. Then the first whack of the belt across his ass came out of nowhere and he gave a choked, gasping shout, his arms trembling as his hands tried to move to grip the sheets.

   “S-sir — I’m, I’m, _Sir_ …” Viktor tried to speak, tried to ask for more, tried to arch himself up into the belt, but he couldn't move, couldn't speak, could barely _breathe_ , the air too heavy with sex and electricity for him to _think_. After what felt like an eternity, Yūri finally pulled back and sat on his heels, panting, dropping the belt unceremoniously to the floor as he surveyed what he'd done to Viktor. The man in question was shaking with the effort of holding himself up on trembling legs, whimpering and moaning into the pillows at the beautiful, _gorgeous_ way his skin stung every time he moved. Yūri leaned forward, his hand hovering over Viktor’s ass, pleased that his skin was radiating heat, and was more than warm to the touch. He was very, very gentle as he rolled Viktor over and propped up his hips on a pillow so he wouldn't rub against the bed.

   Viktor's skin was flushed from his cheeks to his chest, his lips pink and swollen from unconscious biting as he'd tried to stay quiet. He was practically gasping for breath, his chest heaving as he laid there, his hips hitching in the air as he searched for some kind of friction. Yūri reached up to take off the tie around Viktor’s eyes, and the older man blinked slowly as he acclimated to the low lights in the room. When his eyes finally landed on Yūri, they seemed glazed over, dark and lust blown. He gave a small, exhausted smile, licking his lips.

   “H-hi.” He managed after a moment. Yūri smiled, crawling over Viktor and leaning down to kiss him softly. Viktor could barely kiss back, but welcomed the motion, arching up into Yūri's touch. Yūri’s hand traced lightly down Viktor’s side, moving overtop of his thigh and between his legs. It avoided everywhere Viktor wanted stimulation, needed it, and he gave a keening whine, trying to thrust his hips up and giving a sharp gasp when the action made him shift against the pillow beneath him. Yūri kissed down along Viktor’s jaw and down his neck, feather light touches that made him shiver.

   “Sir... S-Sir, please, please touch me.” He asked, his breath hot against Yūri's skin. He sounded absolutely wrecked, and Yūri loved it, loved that _he_ was the one to make Viktor sound like that and act like this, driven by unadulterated, strung out lust in pursuit of one goal only. He continued kissing Viktor’s neck, considering his request. He could, of course, give in now and let this whole thing be over, but he did so like it when Viktor cried for him. Decisions, decisions… Viktor’s ragged moan as Yūri lightly brushed his fingers over his lover’s neglected cock broke the silence, bringing Yūri back to the present. After a second longer, he wrapped his hand around Viktor’s length and started stroking him, long, slow pumps of his fist that made Viktor stop breathing for a moment. When he finally remembered how to, he gave a sharp exhale, breath still hitching in his chest as he grew closer to climax.

   “Sir, I-I — fuck, Yūri-!” He came hard with a choked scream, the feeling only intensifying when he arched his back, increasing the friction on his ass and sending shockwaves of pain and pleasure through his body. Yūri stroked him through it, kissing all over his neck and chest until he slumped back down against the bed, Yūri kissing him and rutting against his thigh, coming soon after with a gasped whisper of Viktor’s name. They both laid there, panting as they came down from the high. After a little while, Yūri was lucid enough to untie Viktor’s wrists, setting the tie on the bedside table and grabbing the towels he'd laid there. He cleaned up himself and Viktor, then rolled Viktor over into his stomach to rest as he got rid of the towels. He came back with some lotion and sat between Viktor’s legs, assessing the damage. The skin was a bright, deep red, and there were raised welts where he'd used the belt. Gently, gently, he rubbed the lotion into Viktor’s skin, listening for any noises of discomfort. Briefly, he wondered how Viktor would fare on the plane ride the next morning, and the thought brought a smirk to his face. That would be interesting.

   Once he'd finished massaging the lotion in, he set it down and laid next to Viktor, cuddling up close to him. Viktor cracked one sleepy eye open, looking at Yūri and smiling widely behind his arm. Yūri kissed Viktor on the forehead, running a hand through his damp hair.

   “You did so well for me, Viktor. So good for me.” The older man sighed contentedly and closed his eye again, moving a little closer to Yūri.

   “Yeah?”

   “Yeah. Such a good boy, Viktor.” Yūri kissed him softly, turning off the lamp.

   “Sleeping now, okay? We have our flight tomorrow.” Viktor nodded, giving an affirmative hum. Yūri watched and waited until Viktor fell asleep before dozing off himself, a small smile on his face as he slept next to the man he loved so dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are always appreciated ^v^


End file.
